Winter Frost
by sablecurse
Summary: Slash! Post-DH, except epilogue *shudder*.  Harry finally gets a break after the battle at Hogwarts, only to have someone pop in and upturn his whole world. Harry/OMC WAFF


**Disclaimer:** Harry and all of JK Rowling's other character & places are hers. Jack Frost belongs to someone too, I'm sure; so while my imagining of how he is in this story is mine, he was invented by someone else. Nothing else is mine except the tiny plot bunny and any original characters I introduce. I make no money from this.

**Summary:** Post-DH, except epilogue *shudder*. Harry finally gets a break after the battle at Hogwarts, only to have someone pop in and upturn his whole world. Harry/OMC(sorta)

**Warnings:** Slash (male-male relationship), possible bad language, Ginny bashing, Bottom!Harry

**A/N:** This story came to me in the middle of summer, oddly enough. I was originally going to have this be a long (10+ chapter) story. I then realized that all of my story ideas were many-chaptered ones and I needed a short story to give myself a break.

Speech = "Blah blah blah."

Thought = _'Blah blah blah.'_

**-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-**

Harry walked towards the frozen Black Lake and stopped a few yards away from the shore. He then plopped backwards into a snow bank and stared up at the falling snowflakes. He was finally able to enjoy the peace and quiet without someone coming to bother him. Harry sighed in relief and closed his eyes.

This all started six months ago. Well, truthfully Harry had been famous since he was a child and he never seemed to get much peace during his previous school years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But six months ago, he had finally defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort (for good this time) and he was hailed as a hero. Six months of reporters and stalkers and school-mates who suddenly wanted to be his best friend or girlfriend. Speaking of girlfriends, Ginny was the worst one of the lot.

Almost a year apart from each other while Harry had been hunting Horcruxes had a huge impact on Harry. During his time at Shell Cottage, he noticed that his eyes strayed to Bill more often than Fleur – scars and all. His only sexual experiences (if you could even call them that) were a wet and horrid kiss with Cho a few years back and a few kisses with Ginny. The kisses with Ginny were better than the one with Cho, but they were still…lacking. The couple of weeks after the end of the battle at Hogwarts finally gave him the time to realize that he was gay – or bi with an extreme lean towards males.

To state that Ginny did not take the news well was an understatement. She refused to acknowledge that Harry and her were done for good and had taken to trying to sit beside him for every class (Harry had come back to finish his 7th year, putting him in the same year as Ginny) and would attempt to hug and kiss him randomly. It didn't really help that he found out the reason he was attracted to her first place was due to a lust perfume she had taken to wearing his sixth year. That, combined with the fact that she reminded him of a cross between Mrs. Weasley and his mother (giving him the sense of family he had always longed for), was enough to make him believe he fancied her.

Harry exhaled, his lips now somewhat cold from spending so much time reminiscing in the snow. Ron had dragged his sister back to The Burrow for the holidays, knowing his best friend needed the peace. Harry was sad that he would miss out on the family atmosphere that accompanied a Weasley Christmas, but this was his only chance at getting a break from it all. Almost every student had gone home for the holidays, and those that were left behind knew better than to incur Harry's wrath by bothering him.

Harry's nose twitched as a lovely scent filled his senses. It smelled like some kind of winter berries and ice. _'Ice doesn't have a smell, does it?'_ But ice was the first thing that popped into his mind at the scent.

A sudden cold breeze made Harry shiver and he contemplated getting up and moving indoors before he froze to death. Before he could sit up though, the same scent as earlier suddenly got stronger and he felt a pair of cold lips press into his own.

Harry's eyes shot open and he gripped his wand, ready to hex someone. Smiling brightly down at him was a gorgeous male. Even though the stranger was leaning over, Harry could tell that this guy was at least several inches taller than him. It was also obvious that the other was not human. He had met no one who had looked so young and yet radiated such old magic. The thought of 'vampire' crossed his mind for a second, but he dismissed it just as quickly – it was day time. Plus, the shoulder-length white hair with just a faint light-blue tint and the ice blue eyes was too unusual, even in the wizarding world.

After this quick assessment, Harry started backing away. He stopped when he saw the guy frown so sadly at the action. "I should hex you for kissing me like that. What the hell were you thinking?"

The other guy's frown disappeared and he smiled so beautifully that Harry felt something in his gut twinge. "Oh, sorry about the surprise. I was just so excited that I've finally met you after searching so long, Harry."

Harry arched an eyebrow and tightened his hand around his wand. Experience told him that people searching for him meant Death Eaters, press, or fans. He didn't think it was the former two given the calm nature of the man, but one could never be sure.

"And why were you searching for me? Who are you?" Harry also thought, _'__What__ are you?'_ but thought asking such a question might be offensive.

The man smiled and stepped up in front of Harry, ignoring the wand that was pointed at him. He casually plopped into the snow in front of Harry. "It would be easier for you to understand why I was searching for you if you understand what and who I am. I know you wizards study different magical beings. Have you learned of elementals?"

Harry slowly lowered his wand, but kept it in-hand. "The only thing we know about them is that they are extinct and used to be able to control various elements. All other knowledge of them has been lost since they have been gone so long."

The man laughed lightly. "Well, the element part is true, of course. We are not extinct though. And yes, before you ask, I am an elemental."

"But-"

"Why don't wizards know? Harry, some elementals are immortal – well, more accurately they live so long that they appear immortal. Long ago, a group of wizards demanded to know how they too could gain this power, but the elementals refused. Most mortals should never be granted such power, as it would corrupt them. The wizards were furious at the refusal and tried to attack the elementals. Elementals are generally peaceful by nature, so rather than retaliate, we hid ourselves. Wizards, not one to place themselves in a negative light, likely gave the excuse that we were dying out as an answer to our disappearance."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, that sounds like the wizarding world. Corrupt leaders and a public willing to believe anything they are told." Harry placed his wand back in the holder and ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair. "So what kind of elemental are you? Are you an immortal one? And you still haven't answered my main questions."

The man chuckled. "Yes, I am an immortal. As for what kind of elemental I am, I fit into several categories. I am a winter elemental; a water elemental; and, more specifically, a frost elemental. As for my name, my father and mother named me Jack. Given my specialty, I have been called Jack Frost for a while. Oh! And the reason I have been searching for you is because you're my mate."

Harry's jaw had dropped open at the man's name. Jack watched his mate try and form a sentence, but his brain seemed to have fried. Jack slowly reached out and caressed Harry's cheek. The action snapped Harry out of it and he pulled his face back a little, denying the fact that he had blushed (which he had).

"Explain. The mate thing. And why your hand was warm when your l-lips were cold."

Jack gave a sad sigh at the fact that Harry had pulled away, before answering. "Sorry about the coldness before. While I am a winter and frost elemental, those terms more describe our magic as opposed to our characteristics. I create frost, but I am not frost. I am tied with winter, but don't melt in summer or anything silly like that. I was cold before because I had been using my element in the nearby forest. Besides those times during or right after I use my gift, I tend to be close to the same temperature as you."

Harry nodded that he understood and motioned impatiently for Jack to continue.

Jack chuckled at Harry's impatience. "Harry, all elementals have mates. They are what make us complete. Most of the time, it is another elemental. On the rare occasion though, our mate will be another being. I waited centuries to find my mate." He gave Harry a warm smile. "I felt the minute you were born. I was so happy that my mate was finally here and I wouldn't have to be without you anymore. I had to wait until winter to find you, as elementals of a specific season aren't allowed to move openly in other seasons for fear of us being found by wizards again. But even though I searched high and low for you that first winter, something was blocking me from finding you."

Harry interrupted. "A spell. It's called the Fidelius Charm. It keeps a person or place hidden except for those who know the secret of the location."

Jack nodded and noticed Harry shivering. He stood up and held a hand out for Harry. "You are cold. Come. I can continue as we move inside where it is warmer."

Harry took the hand gratefully and stood with Jack's help. When Jack refused to let go of his hand, he gave a light-hearted huff. He turned to the castle and tugged Jack behind him, telling himself that flushed cheeks were normal for the cold weather (in other words, he was blushing again).

Jack smiled as he held Harry's hand and resumed talking, letting Harry lead them to wherever. "The second winter, I found your location, but I was prevented from getting close. Kind of like a bubble around the neighborhood where you lived. I think you wizards call it a 'ward'." At Harry's nod of confirmation, he continued. "Anyway, I tried winter after winter to access you, but I could not. I could send my frost into the area, but could not cross the invisible boundary. On the eleventh winter, your location moved to here but, once again, there was a barrier in place to prevent my entry. I was so frustrated."

Jack looked down at their joined hands, having felt Harry gently squeeze. Jack smiled softly and squeezed back. Harry then let go of Jack's hand and gave him a 'hold on' gesture. Jack watched curiously as Harry paced back and forth. He was about to remark on it when a door seemed to seep out of the wall. Harry smirked before opening the door and gesturing Jack inside.

The room had two chairs sitting next to a lit fireplace and a bookcase with books and albums lining the shelves. Harry stepped inside after Jack and closed the door. He sat in one of the chairs and warmed himself in front of the fire. Jack sat in the other chair, watching Harry with a grin.

"So I assume you couldn't reach me every year after that for the same reason."

Jack nodded. "Yes. You left the area a couple of times during the winter those years, but always to places I couldn't enter or find. The main place was to a nearby area with a similar ward. A few of years ago, you went to another place with the same charm you mentioned earlier for a couple of weeks. Once I realized I wouldn't be able to find you there, I stayed here because I figured you would return. Last year drove me crazy though. You seemed to move around all the time and I couldn't enter the ward around the area when I finally caught up to you."

Harry rubbed the back of his head and gave a light chuckle. "So, how were you able to get past the ward this year?"

Jack laughed. "I approached the Headmistress. I asked her to change the ward that kept all non-wizard magical beings out (except those specifically keyed to them) to a similar ward which only kept those meaning harm out. I even suggested that she could add a ward that would expel from the grounds any being who had entered the changed ward and then tried to harm another."

"I thought elementals were hiding from wizards. Didn't she wonder what you were and why you were trying to enter?"

"Of course. I couldn't tell her exactly what I was, but I vowed that I meant no one harm. I did tell her that it was torture to be kept from my mate. She seems to be a romantic at heart because she agreed to change the wards once she researched them."

Harry laughed at McGonagall being called a romantic. He then let out a loud sigh. "I…I really don't know how to handle this, Jack. I mean, I only recently realized I like guys and now I have someone telling me I am their destined mate. It's a bit overwhelming."

Jack reached over and gently held Harry's hand. "I understand. But please, give me a chance. We can go slowly."

Harry blushed and nodded. He then stood and walked over to the bookcase. After pulling several albums off the shelves, he returned to the chair. "Since you missed so many years, I thought you might like some pictures. There aren't many for about a ten year period, but I figure this is better than nothing."

Jack gave a blinding smile and opened up the first album. "Will you tell me about the pictures?"

Harry smiled and scooted his chair right next to Jack's. "I will if you promise to tell me all about yourself after."

"Yes. The best way to start is to get to know each other."

**The next day**

**Christmas Day**

Harry lay in bed after waking, trying to wrap his head around yesterday's events. Jack and Harry had spent hours talking and learning about each other.

Harry nearly freaked out a couple of times – once when Jack told him he was alive (but young) when Hogwarts was built, and again when he told Harry his parents were Father Winter and Queen Snow. Jack also revealed that he had many siblings that ranged in size and power. Jack explained how some of his siblings resembled muggles' idea of fairies and others that were like himself.

They had called it a night after Harry had yawned for the fifth time. Jack had stated that he didn't have permission to stay in the castle overnight, so he'd stay in the forest. When Harry started to protest, Jack reassured him that he would be fine – after all, Jack had spent seventeen winters sleeping outside in his pursuit of his mate. Harry frowned but let Jack leave after he had said goodnight at the Fat Lady's portrait.

Harry shook himself out of his reverie and slid out of bed. He smiled at the pile of presents, but decided to shower first. Jack was supposed to come by in an hour or so, and he wanted to be ready.

After showering and getting ready, Harry opened his presents. _'Seriously, Hermione - another book?'_

Harry was brought out of his musings on the book about avoiding stalkers when he heard a knock on the portrait. He rushed to the common room door, strangely excited about seeing Jack again. Harry opened the door and smiled brightly at Jack, who returned the smile.

"Merry Christmas, Jack."

Jack stepped forward and kissed Harry's forehead, causing the other to blush. "Merry Christmas, Harry." Jack reached down to Harry's hand and pulled it up, before placing an intricate silver bracelet around his wrist. "This is for you."

Harry looked down at the bracelet. "J-Jack, I can't accept this. It's too much and we just met and-"

"I've been waiting eighteen years to give that to you, so please keep it. The bracelet is what will allow you to come to my parents' home when I introduce you - whenever you're ready, of course. It allows you to see all elementals, not just those who choose to show themselves to you. It is a sign of complete trust."

Harry bit his lip and finally consented. "Thank you, Jack. It means a lot."

Jack brushed a strand of Harry's hair back and nodded his head to the still open door. "Hungry?"

Harry smiled and nodded before moving towards the door. After a few steps, he suddenly turned and leaned up, giving Jack a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered.

Harry then took off towards the Great Hall, his face beet red.

Jack stood there for a few seconds, his own face with a slight blush. He grinned and took off after Harry. He could barely wait until his mate was completely his.

**-WF-WF-WF-WF-WF-**

**A/N: **I originally was just going to leave this a one-shot (possibly added to through future one-shots). After finishing what would be in the one-shot though, I realized I would be really unhappy leaving it where it was. I also didn't want to delay it a whole year. Therefore, I decided to release the primary chapter now and work on future chapters when I damn well pleased. So this is an in-progress story, even though I really didn't want another one. It will still be short compared to _Escaping This World _(five chapters max, I think).


End file.
